Ray The Porcupine III: Legend Of Everfree
by La cosmix
Summary: After the dilemma at the Friendship Games, what the Mane 6 - now 7 - (and everyone, for that matter) need, is a well-deserved break! And the Camp Everfree seems like the perfect place - far from magic, a relaxing atmosphere, and lots to see and do. But magic is never far off their tail, and things won't even begin to go as planned..


**_Huh. Oh._**

 ** _Well, hello "Cosmicals!"_**

 ** _Jesus, why did younger me say that? so cringy_**

 ** _Welcome, or welcome back, Sonic and MLP community members. Probably don't remember me at all lol, but thanks for coming._**

 ** _Hi, I'm Cosmix, a student, artist and a returning writer for this website, well, more specifically this fandom._**

 ** _Welcome to the sequel to my previously successful story from more than 2 years ago, 'Ray The Porcupine II: Friendship Games'._**

 ** _I had this story planned a long time ago, but I ditched it because of a lack of motivation for stories, it was quite a bad time, and I'd lost this chapter which I had made significant progress on. People have already done this story and I'm extremely late. But, I'm back and this time I'm gonna finish it. I guess this is the long-awaited return._**

 ** _I plan to work on this as a side project as my main project is my Pokémon fanfic 'The Astral Journey', which will be extremely long. So things might be infrequent, but maybe not because it won't be as hard and I've had experience writing whole chapters in a day. We'll see how it goes._**

 ** _This story is a continuation of Friendship Games, Ray is still in the world of the Equestria Girls, and has been settling in quite well with everyone. Some time has passed since previous events._**

 ** _Like last time, no new OCs will be included. Just Ray at "centre stage" yet again, if you will._**

 ** _To clarify, it's NOT that Ray. It's my OC Ray The Porcupine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have chose that name, but this is the best one and I can't be bothered to change it lmao, it's stuck (just like my crappy internet name haha)._**

 ** _Fellow reader, thanks for taking the time to check this out. You won't regret it. Expect more high quality writing than last time. Hope you enjoy. And I have to say another old line.._**

 ** _READ!_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Third Person POV_**

It was pretty calm morning in the world of the Equestria. The citizens of the area were going about their usual business and there didn't seem to be much trouble about. The birds fluttered around, spreading their cheerful songs, awakening people up for the start of a beautiful, brand new day. The sun shone, lighting up everything around. But that didn't seem to wake up certain people in a certain violet girl's room.

Namely, a teenage girl named Twilight Sparkle. Previously, she had been a lonely student for the prestigious 'Crystal Prep', trying to find out answers about the mysterious magical occurrences coming from Canterlot High, but after the events of where her curiosity became obsessive and let to her transformation, she had become a part of Canterlot High, in search of learning new things about the one thing she lacked, friendship, as well to assist her friends in the magical troubles that were to come by in their world.

She and her loyal pet companion, Spike, were both snoring in the warmth of their room. Except, Twilight's dream was not nearly as peaceful as Spike's, or even the room's.

Twilight writhed around in her bed, trying to compose herself "No... It can't be...! It isn't true...!" she muttered incoherently, continuing to wriggle around in fear.

"Um, Twilight?" a shy voice quietly called through, knocking politely. Spike woke up almost instantly. He barked in excitement, recognising the voices of his friends and rushed to the door.

"Twilight!" shouted a raspy voice, knocking on the door harder, waking Twilight up in the process "The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes!" she shouted, snapping the purple girl out of her groggy state. She gasped quietly, scrambling out of bed.

 ** _Rainbow Dash - Sports Leader_**

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no! I can't believe I overslept!" she fretted, grabbing her glasses and putting them on. Spike eventually let the other girls in, and they got to work getting their friend ready.

"Me neither. That's not like you." said a girl with red and orange hair. She was Sunset Shimmer. Previously a villain to the school, she tried to abuse the power of her native world. But thanks to the Twilight Sparkle of Equestria, she was able to reform and is now a friend to most of the school, she remains in this world, seeing to the magical occurrences.

 ** _Sunset Shimmer - Reformed Equestrian_**

"I know!" she quickly agreed, rushing to her wardrobe to grab her suitcase. Rainbow looked at her clothes, trying to pick as many for the trip ahead of them.

 ** _Twilight Sparke - Ex-Crystal-Preper_**

"Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes Eh! eH! EH! Eh!" she asked, imitating an alarm clock. Her senses brought her to look underneath Twilight's pillow, to which her alarm clock went off. Pinkie Pie was the most enthusiastic girl of the group and will do anything to put a smile on amnyone's face, whether friend or newcomer. She has a real talent for orgnsing the best parties and making the best cakes.

 ** _Pinkie Pie - Hyperactive_**

"It'll be fine. We'll help you pack up." Ray reassured her. Ray The Porcupine was originally from Planet Freedom but ended up in this world due to a failed transportation, since then he has been helping them and living in their world.

 ** _Ray The Porcupine - Speedy Superstar_**

They all helped out, chucking everything they needed into the tiny suitcase.

Spike looked inside the bag, and panted in delight, clearly approving of what was done so far. Spike is Twilight's long-time companion, who has accompanied her throughout the lonely days.

 ** _Spike - A Talking Dog_**

Applejack saw Rarity pulling out a beautiful dress for the trip, and she sighed in annoyance "We're gonna be out in the woods. When is she gonna need that?" she asked.

 ** _Applejack - Apple Bucker_**

Rarity smiled "If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she packed an evening gown. One never knows, darling." she explained, meekly. She was a fashionita and beautiful lady, who loves to create clothes and all do all the 'pish-posh' things that higher members of society do. Rarity is a kind soul and hence, is the Element Of [Generosity].

 ** _Rarity - Women of Fashion_**

"Oh well, it's not like she's gonna listen to anyone on that matter, Applejack." said Ray, ending the short argument. Neither of them replied, and just proceeded to help Twilight in this dilemma.

Luckily, with all her clothes and gear packed and ready, Rainbow Dash carried it out, and in decent time.

Twilight said "Lemme just get changed." she was about to unchanged when two black wings caught her eye. She stared in fear as her long-lost demon smirked at her in malice.

"Midnight Sparkle?!" everyone shouted in shock. _No, no, no!_ Twilight thought, now she felt troubled again.

Twilight shuddered, her lips quivering at this horrible turn of events "How is this possible? Sunset Shimmer and Ray helped me defeat you and Crimson at the Friendship Games*!" she asked frantically.

 ** _*AS SEEN IN RAY THE PORCUPINE II: THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES, CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T!_**

"Crimson was weak, but you and your friends can never truly defeat _me_!" she proclaimed, followed by maniacal laughter. Slowly, her room cracked and faded in and out, pieces flying away and fading into nothingness. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash flashed white, screaming in agony and disappeared. Twilight gasped, too frightened to do anything. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie met the same fate, disappearing in a sea of screams.

And finally, her three saviours, Ray, Sunset Shimmer and Spike, faded away along with them, followed by more screams and a 'Twilight'.

 _The girl had no idea what to do._

Twilight was backed against the wall, staring at the demon, her troubled mind exploding, her mouth agape in fright,

"Midnight Sparkle's a part of you!" the demon said, reaching through the mirror to grab the girl. Her world had collapsed completely, the final pieces flying away and disappearing. Until nothing was left, she and her greatest fear remained, floating around in a violet void for what seemed to be indefinitely, or for as long as her mind could take.

"I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! _I'll be back, Twilight!_ And _this_ time, I won't stop until I have _all_ the magic!" she said, grabbing Twilight from behind and merging into her.

"No!" she shouted, trying to break off of her. But to no avail. She would be stuck with her, she would remain within her, no matter how many times she was defeated. Twilight simply couldn't take this anymore.

* * *

 ** _Present Day - Road To Camp Everfree_**

"STOP!" Twilight shrieked. It turned out that what was happening was nothing more than a dream.

"Twilight, wake up!" said Spike, worriedly. Finally, Twilight woke up again. She sat up, breathing a few times, recovering from the nightmare. Sunset and Ray heard this, and eyed the girl, clearly something was wrong here..

Pinkie Pie didn't pick up on this however "We _can't_ stop, silly! We're not there yet!" she explained, in her usual hyperactive flare.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sunset asked in concern.

Twilight forced a smile "Heh. I'm fine." she said, before sighing and frowning. Sunset wanted to push her more as this definitely wasn't normal, but Ray shrugged, and decided not so speak of it anymore.

"We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows!" she exclaimed in ecstasy.

Rainbow smirked "Yeah, probably not gonna do that." she concluded quickly.

"Maybe _you're_ not." she said slyly, pulling out a giant marshmallow and hugging it tightly with a 'squee!'.

Principal Celestia leaned out from the front of the coach, along with her sister Vice Principal Luna, both dressed in camping clothes "Attention, students, we're almost there. But before we arrive, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip."

"When we were your age, we made some of our favourite memories in these woods, and we're sure you will, too." she explained.

Celestia punched her fist in the air in hype "Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?!" she announced.

 _The students cheered, sharing her excitement, what an amazing experience this was going to be for them!_

* * *

[All]

 _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?_

 _Will your story be told or remain a mystery?_

 _Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?_

 _Time to make your choice, only you can be the one_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_

 _(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

 _Will you do something great with the time that you have here?_

 _Will you make your mark?_

 _Will you conquer what you fear?_

 _And when you go back home, everybody there will see_

 _You were part of the Legend of Everfree!_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Will you find your greatest glory?_

 _Will you be a falling star?_

 _Here to learn what nature teaches_

 _Here to learn more who you are_

 _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?_

 _Will your story be told or remain a mystery?_

 _And when you go back home, everybody there will see_

 _You were part of the Legend of Everfree!_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_

 _Hey!_

 ** _RAY THE PORCUPINE III: THE LEGEND OF EVERFREE_**

* * *

 ** _Camp Everfree - Ray's POV_**

Fluttershy looked around the camp in awe and admiration, she sniffed the fresh air, smiling at the lovely nature all around "Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful? I can't wait until we have our first nature walk." she said quietly, but with notable excitement. Yep, looking around, it seemed like the people here put a lot of time and effort putting this place together for us, and it sure as heck payed off. Everything around us was bursting with nature. The houses were made from wood, and the ground all around us was covered with lively, green grass, with some pretty white flowers. Behind us was forest littered with hundreds of trees. Maybe I could pick a bit (the flowers, not the trees, hehe) for Bloomie, she would like that for sure.

"I definitely wanna go on one of those." Spike agreed.

Fluttershy crouched down "You wanna see all the adorable woodland creatures, too?" she asked Spike.

Spike nodded "Yeah! Specifically squirrels. More specifically, so I can _chase_ 'em!" he explained, barking and panting. I chuckled, heh, classic dog stuff, that's what.

Applejack cracked her knuckles, smiling for clearly other reasons "I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food..." she listed hopefully, looking forward to a more physical time out.

Rainbow Dash disagreed, smiling she said "Uh, you know they provide us with food and tents, right?" shutting down the cowgirl's optimistic plans.

Her smile drooped a tiny bit "Yup! Still gonna forage though." she said, a little less hopefully.

"Yeah, this is gonna be great, this is what we all need after all these magical problems."

Rarity sighed, leaning against her many, many suitcases "I second that, darling. The past year has all been a bit too much for my tastes, for all of us." she said, getting nods and 'Yeah's from everybody. Fighting and problem solving sure has taken a lot out of us.

"I'll say!" Pinkie Pie agreed "We fought _three_ evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing**, one _ridiculously_ competitive rival school, and _three_ demon friends***!" she said gesturing to Twilight and Sunset, summing up the last few months. Twilight frowned, saddened by the unintentional reminder of her past mistake. She picked up on this and smiled sheepishly "Uh, heh-heh, no offense." she quickly apologised, making Sunset smirk, she hadn't heard that line in a while, huh?

 ** _**ALL THE WAY BACK IN RAY THE PORCUPINE: RAINBOW ROCKS!_**

 ** _***AGAIN, IN RTP2: FG!_**

And like every other time, "None taken." she replied "You'll get used to it." she said to Twilight, giving her a light punch which earned a weak smile from Twilight.

Applejack and Fluttershy joined us "Yep. Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet. Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kinda stuff." she said, getting agreement from all of us.

"Here you go, Twilight." said a cool teenager's voice. It was Flash Sentry. Though he can be clumsy at times, he's very kind and gentlemanly and he even has a crush on Twilight too, which I and all of us think, she feels the same (of course, I'm talkin' about Equestria's Twilight).

She smiled in thanks "Thanks. It's... Flash, right?" she asked.

Flash Sentry flexed his arm in a friendly manner "Yup, that's me! And you're you. And we don't know each other very well." she trailed off, remembering that she wasn't _his_ Twilight, the one that he liked. "Cool story, bro." he muttered quietly, turning away.

I elbowed Sunset softly "Sheesh, awkward.." I whispered to Sunset, who hummed in agreement, arms crossed.

Twilight smiled, trying to at least be friendly with this new person "Right. I guess I'll... see you around." she said.

"Yeah.." he said, walking off sadly. Twilight looked confused, and that wasn't surprising since she didn't know Flash or had even talked with him before and here he was talking to her like _she_ was here the whole time.

"You know how there's that girl who looks just like you when she's here but lives in another dimension and she's a pony princess?" Sunset asked, referring to the Twilight-of-Equestria Twilight.

"Uh-huh." she replied, remembering their strange (and for Twilight, mesmerizing) run-in on the last day of the Games.

"Flash kinda had a... thing for her." she said, breaking the news as awkwardly as their short-lived conversation.

Her head drooped a bit "Oh." she replied quietly, feeling slightly bad for the blue teen. Luckily, that conversation was conveniently ended by the piercing sound of microphone feedback.

Once that short noise died off, an upbeat voice called through a P.A, silencing all the chatter around "Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever!" she said with a whole lot of optimism. Everyone else started to chat about how this this was gonna go, given that she was so enthusiastic about this, and she proclaimed it was gonna be a great week, this was sure gonna be something. We all made our way to the courtyard where we saw to people, a boy and a girl, up on the rural stage ahead.

"Hi, everyone!" said the same voice that greeted us earlier. Of course it belonged to the girl, "Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce!" she said, pointing to the guy on her left.

"Think of me as that awesome guy..." she said, while flipping his mic around "who should always be invited to fun things." he finished, catching it. From that, i could definitely get a vibe of cool from him, and I liked that a lot. Gloriosa rolled her eyes at his apparent over-the-top-ness.

Gloriosa Daisy: We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here." she announced cheerfully.

"Uh, except hike near the rock quarry. That's off-limits." he interrupted swiftly.

"Y-Yes," she agreed, coughing "but otherwise, your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?" she said, pointing her mic to a certain rainbow-haired girl, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow waved her hand in the air wildly "Ooh! Rock climbing!" she shouted.

"Done!"

Rainbow waved her hand in the air wildly "Archery!" she suggested loudly.

"Of course!" she agreed.

"Tetherball!"

"Naturally!"

I put my hand on Rainbow's shoulder, interrupting her from the next suggestion "Rainbow, we're all excited, you most of all. But give someone else a go, 'kay?" I asked, the rainbow-haired girl nodded reluctantly. _Classic Rainbow,_ I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Arts and crafts!" said a boy called Bulk Biceps. He earned a few weird looks from everyone, that kinda stuff wasn't really his thing... "My mom... needs new pot holders" he explained, embarrassedly. _Fair enough._

"I'll supply the looms!"

"Cookie decorating!" said Pinkie Pie, licking her lips and slurping in delight.

"Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie." she stated. She then pointed her mic to a shy arm in the air, belonging to Fluttershy.

"Early morning nature walks?" she whispered, getting barely hear because of the mic.

"With walking sticks for _everyone!_ "

"Ooh! Me! Oh, uh... a fashion show! Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends _and_ have them modelled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting!" Rarity suggested. I chuckled to myself, while everyone else smiled sheepishly at her. It just _wouldn't_ be Rarity without bringing fashion into the mix somehow.

"A camp tradition!" she announced. I was very sure that that was said on a whim, because I'm pretty sure that has never been done. Timber whispering his sister probably showed that I was probably right.

Then Gloriosa said kindly "I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here, so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask." while she said that, I saw that Timber and Twilight had caught each other in gaze, which made Twilight turn a light shade of red, at his smile (a handsome one to her, I bet).

"What about the camp gift?" Principal Celestia asked, from the back, Luna with her "That was _my_ favourite Camp Everfree tradition."

Gloriosa seemed to look caught off at the mention of it "The camp gift! Of course!" she said cheerfully. Hm. Her brother seemed to have the same feeling about that too, as they'd started whispering between each other, arguing...

"Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?" Sunset asked us, silently. Pinkie and Twilight tried to answer, but I simply said 'Yep.'.

"Yep." I stated.

"Every year, campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers." she explained "Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp!" then she forcibly whispered something else to her brother, tension still going, continuing on.. "This gazebo was a gift from last year's group. Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sundial were also made by campers!" she said, showing off the gifts.

"The sundial was _our_ year's gift!" said Principal Celestia.

Luna coughed "Even though "some people" thought it was a little impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night." she commented in a displeased tone, clearly referring to herself.

Gloriosa chuckled at her comment "You all seem like a-a really amazing group. So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind." she said, lightening the mood. The campers cheer

Timber continued "And speaking of leaving things behind, now's the time when we give out tent assignments, so you can leave your heavy bags behind." he said in his confident and cool tone, with a charming wink.

"Uh, girls will be getting their assignments from Timber. Guys, you're with me!" she announced, with a ton of enthusiasm. I really like this girl, Gloriosa is full of energy and she sure wants to make this the best thing ever for us. Maybe this event'll be something normal and nice..that's what we all need, if I'm honest. And that's a lot, coming from me. _Hehe.._ heroes need their break every once in a while, right?

The crowd began to break up, and a certain individual caught my eye, looking in the opposite direction from us. He had the same spiky and energetic hair as me, and standing in the same confident pose as me. Well, speak of the devil, it's-

"Ray?!" exclaimed Twilight in shock.

* * *

 ** _Twilight POV_**

Ray is here?! How..come..? For some reason, my eyes started to sting a bit, and then a lot. Is that what happens when you see someone you've missed again..after so long? Another symptom of 'reuniting' is that the person gets a huge urge to hug the person they miss. And that's what I was about to do.

"Twili-?" he was about to say my name back, but by then I already hugged him, sobbing quietly "Hehe.." Red chuckled in greeting, returning the hug.

"I missed you." I said quietly enough for him to hear me.

I could hear him humming, his smile widening "Ditto, Twilight. Ditto. Hey Spike!" as we broke from our amazing 'reunion hug'. Sunset, Ray, Spike and the others came to us, realizing that Red has come back. Spike noticed first and ran over to him faster than ever, jumping up and talking him to the ground, licking his face affectionately.

Red laughed loudly, Spike's licks tickling his face "S-spike! Haha! That tickles - I see you haven't changed one bit - you or Twilight!" she concluded.

"Red?" the others said, walking over to us.

Red waved, smiling at them "Hehe, I'm back..!" he casually announced.

* * *

Red put his arm on my shoulder "So..have you guys been taking good care of Twilight? She's really been a shy person back at Crystal Prep." he commented, making me blush in embarrassment.

"I'll have you know that I'm fine, everyone at Canterlot has been really kind to me!" I said back.

Don't worry I'm kidding!" said Red, waving his hand jokingly. I puffed my cheeks in slight annoyance.

"Jokes aside," said Sunset Shimmer "Twilight's been just fine, she's grown quite a bit since she came." she answered, smiling at me. I chuckled quietly at the compliment and Red smiled widely.

"That's great, I'm proud of ya, Twi!" he said to me, giving me a thumbs up. I couldn't help but smile again, it was an amazing feeling to see a friend again after a while, especially when he was your only.

"As good as it may be that you're here, how come, I thought Prep would have kept you invested in work?" Ray asked, getting agreement from the others.

"Already quick to know the details, haha..sure." he agreed, sighing. "Things have gotten pretty out of the usual since the Friendship Games happened, for well..very obvious reasons..****" he trailed off, referring to the chaos we caused a while back and Ray and Sunset stepping in to save us. "The school had been pretty weirded out, to say the least, especially since I was one of those weird things."

 _ ******'THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP' FROM RTP2.**_

"There wasn't much word from Cinch after we left, probably mad the school board didn't believe any of her claims." he said, laughing.

"How would they? She actually tried!?" said Twilight.

"I know right! Pretty much everyone who saw all that drama happen knew what would happen. Anyways, school just suddenly let out for some reason. It seems that the school has a lot of thinking to do, considering that people have changed quite a bit since, even Sour Sweet is being a bit softer than usual!" he exclaimed.

Ray crossed his arms, closing his eyes "Now that's a thought." he said.

Red scratched his head "Yep! The rest is history really, I decided to some here for a break, do something different, and here we are, what a coincidence I meet you guys again!"

I gave my best friend another hug, shorter this time "Really, it's great to see you again, Red." I repeated. Like before he hummed happily in reply, returning the comment in a way.

"Well," Ray began, addressing everyone "I guess with the lovely reunions out of the way, I think we should go get our tent assignments. See you guys at the docks?" he said, walking to where Gloriosa was

"Uh-huh, see you!" we all said, Pinkie Pie's byes being the loudest farewell of all.

"C'mon Ray, you're a guy too." Red commented without looking back, causing Ray to realise he was meant to be going with him.

"Woops!" he said, causing everyone to giggle at his mistake.

With that orientation and finished, the girls (including me of course) went to Timber to get our tent assignments. He presented us a bag. Hm..I wonder what was inside?

"Oh, boy!" Pinkie shouted, dipping her hand inside the bag, she pulled out a card with an emerald printed on it "Hmm... Yay! I'm in the Emerald Tent!" she said.

Rarity put her hand in to get her card too, and drew out another "Ooh, me, too!" she said.

"Aquamarine." said Applejack, holding a card with a beautiful blue gem.

"Me, too!" said Rainbow Dash. They both gave a small cheer. It was nice to see them not rivalling each other.

"I got Amethyst." whispered Fluttershy, looking someone with a similar card. It turned out that DJ-PON3, also known as Vinyl Scratch, had the same card, and she gave a thumbs up and a smile to each other.

Sunset showed her card, which had a blue gem on it "Sapphire." she said.

Twilight I looked at my card, which happened to be identical "Me, too! I mean, I'm assuming I am. Heh-heh. Technically, sapphires aren't just blue. Heh-heh. They can be pink, purple, yellow..." I listed, not noticing that that boy Timber Spruce came over.

"Yeah, but they're mostly blue. That's why they're named after the Latin word " _sapphirus"."_ he explained, gesturing air quotes. I smiled at him, I didn't actually think he would be that clever at first. He seemed really likeable, and actually..I felt quite strange when he was around. What was that called?

He leaned in to whisper to me "That means "blue"." he stated.

"I know," I whispered back "But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium?" I asked. He reached to take the card out of me hand, and for a moment...we touched. That simple movement caused my chest to flutter and my cheeks to heat up, and that strange feeling in my heart again..

"No. But did you know that Sapphire Tent is the best one?" he asked back.

"No. Why's that?"

"Because you're in it." he smirked, flexing his eyebrows and up and down.

I smirked back at him, snatching the card back playfully "Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers." I replied, not buying the compliment.

Timber shook his head "Not true." he said "You're in the Ruby Tent? Ha! That's the worst one!" he mocked, causing me to smile.

Bulk frowned "Aw, man!" he shouted in frustration.

"I'm just jokin', buddy. Ruby Tent is great. It's like a sapphire but _with_ chromium." he explained. But Bulk Biceps of all people..wasn't the best person to explain that to, given he wasn't..that clever, no offense to him. The athlete blinked, seeming to not understand any of what he said. I found myself giggling at his antic.

Realising that this wasn't going anywhere, he tried to continue "But the Ruby and Coral Tents do look an awful lot alike to the undiscerning eye. I better show you where it is." he said, leading him off. He turned back to me "See ya around."

I continued to look at him, captivated. He was a funny person and he just made me feel so much happier, especially since that..nightmare. _Ahhhh..._ But then I heard giggling, more specifically from Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer.

I frowned "What?" I asked them.

"Heh. Nothin'." Applejack said, still smiling.

"Ooh! That was adorable!" Rarity commented, like she had finished a phenomenal romance movie, which this certainly wasn't. Suddenly, the sound of a whistle was heard, coming from Gloriosa.

"Okay, everyone, go get settled in. We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules. Let me know if you need anything!" she called out to everyone, and at the moment, a man we hadn't seen before walked in. He was wearing a suit and tie, and looked extremely well off.

"I need somethin'." I need something, the man said

"Filthy Rich!" she greeted, sounding caught off. "So nice to see you." she said, leading the businessman off, back to his limousine. Once they were back there, she angrily whispered to him, After a bit, she gestured him to his limo, probably for him to leave. Why?

Filthy Rich looked at his golden watch, and smiled slyly "Fine." he said, going back in. The limousine drove off of the camp and into the distance, leaving a trail of dust. Gloriasa had a really...p-d off expression, but that suddenly returned to happiness. Forced.

"Filthy Rich is, uh, an alumni of the camp." she explained "He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again. But enough about him. Find your tents and put away your things. We've got the best week of camp ever to begin!" she announced, her flare coming back.

* * *

 _ **And after a long time of procrastination, the first chapter is complete! It's really nice to be writing fanfics for this fandom again after so long. Even though the chapters won't be coming in nearly as frequently as they did before, they'll most definitely be more high quality and I hope you can at least appreciate that :)**_

 _ **Thanks so much for reading this, if you got here. If you could leave review, follow, or favourite, I would really like that. I always respond to people reviews in the chapters that follow!**_

 _ **Goodbye, see you guys for another chapter.**_

 _ **(Also, check out my main Pokémon story, The Astral Journey.)**_

 _ **-Cosmix**_


End file.
